at first
by ulstergirl
Summary: Nancy and Ned meet for the first time as children.


"Mom!"

The boy standing at the top of the slide beamed, the spring breeze ruffling his dark hair. The dark-haired woman standing at the bottom waved at him, grinning back.

Catherine glanced from the pair to the stroller in front of her. A mittened fist was aloft, and she heard an inquisitive gurgle. "Soon," she promised her baby. "You want to watch?"

The nearby bench provided a perfect vantage point. The little boy and his mother were the only other people nearby; a cluster of slightly older kids were swarming the jungle gym, whooping as they thumped and soared on the teeter-totter.

Catherine pulled her coat a little tighter around her, trying to keep out the cool breeze, then lifted Nancy out of her stroller and pulled the hood up over her reddish hair. Nancy burbled as Catherine placed her on her lap, facing the playground. Her mittened fists waved as she laughed.

Catherine smiled and kissed the top of her baby's head. The little boy had reached the bottom of the slide, and after a big hug and a celebratory kiss from his mother, was charging toward the steps to slide again.

Then his mother glanced back and caught sight of the two of them. Catherine gave her a little wave, and they smiled at each other before she turned back to her son. Nancy squirmed to be let down, to try some more tentative steps. Catherine put her on a relatively soft patch of faded grass, kneeling down, and covered her face, then quickly revealed it. Nancy laughed at the game, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Can you come here? Just a few steps? We'll show Daddy when he gets home."

Carson said yesterday that Nancy walked like she was navigating a ship during a storm. She took one very tentative step, then three more in quick succession, and fell into her mother's arms with a joyful screech.

Then the little boy crowed in delight as he reached the bottom of the slide again, and Nancy turned toward him, her rosebud lips parted, the wind sweeping the hood off her hair. Catherine turned too, to see him charging toward Nancy. His dark eyes were fixed on her. From down here, he looked twice as big as Nancy, who swayed slightly but didn't cry out in anxiety or fear.

"Hi!" the boy said. His eyes were dark, his lashes impossibly long. His expression was so open and eager as he looked at Nancy.

"Ned!" His mother rushed over, reaching for his hand. Catherine looked up at her, hoping she wouldn't chastise her son for being friendly. The other woman kneeled down like Catherine had, looking into her son's face, and he gave her a big grin. He was going to be a heartbreaker. "She's just a baby. She might be scared." She looked over at Catherine. "Does she like meeting people?"

Catherine nodded. "Her name's Nancy. And you're Ned?"

The little boy nodded vigorously. "Nancy," he repeated.

Nancy giggled at hearing her name on the boy's lips.

"How old is she?"

"She'll be twelve months-a year, really soon. I can't believe it's been that long." Catherine shook her head. "And Ned?"

"'M three-and-a- _half_ ," Ned answered, swelling a little with pride. Then he turned his attention back to Nancy. "So tiny," he whispered.

Ned's mother gave Nancy's mother a small smile. "He's been begging for a little brother or sister," she murmured. Catherine could see the pain behind that smile.

"Well, maybe they could have some play dates?" Catherine shrugged slightly. "We're new around here... just moved to River Heights."

As the women talked, Nancy babbled and grinned at Ned, and he talked back to her with such deliberate care that Catherine had to smile.

Then Ned's stomach rumbled, and his mother chuckled. "Sounds like we should be heading home, sweetheart. Grilled cheese?"

Ned released a delighted cry. Nancy, her blue eyes fixed on him, laughed in response.

As they straightened, Catherine smiled at the other woman. "Well, it was nice to meet you..."

"Edith Nickerson," she said, patting her pockets. "Let me just get your number... and what should I call you other than 'Nancy's mom'?"

She smiled. "Catherine Drew."


End file.
